Hiei Has a Friend!
by ImmortalOfMine
Summary: RAted for slight language and comic mischeif.Hiei goes to a party with the other dudes and dudettes.There,he meets a girl named Kida.She has a Christmas jingle bell on a red string around her neck.It has her name and a dragon engraved on opposite sides of
1. Default Chapter

Kida((KEED-uh)):Hello!I'm Lizzie's bonus announcer!  
  
Lizzie:Ehh......Yeah......She is......  
  
Kida:This is a new fic!It is gonna be kinda weird,just a fore-worning!  
  
Hiei:Oh boy......This should be fun......  
  
Kida:Disclaimer-Lizzie does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.She owns only her made up people and places and crap.  
  
Lizzie:Kida's right!And I'm not gonna be in this one!!Yay for me!!And so far as I know right now,there will be no romance.  
  
Kida:Setting-This chapter starts off at the foot of Mt.Fugi.The YuYu guys,Yukina,Keiko,and Botan are all invited to a party that is being thrown by a girl from Kurama's school.  
  
~*~  
  
Full Summary-Hiei goes to a party with the other dudes and dudettes.There,he meets a girl named Kida((me!!)).She has a Christmas jingle bell on a red string around her neck.It has her name and a dragon engraved on opposite sides of it and on the other 2 sides are a dolphin and a the words:'flying shadow'.Hiei recognizes her,but he can't place where.He and Kida start talking and dancing at the party and really get to know each other.The Reikai Tentei begin making fun of Hiei,saying that he has fallen in love with her,but he declines it furiosly.Is he fibbing?Find out!  
  
Lizzie&Hiei:That was long.......-_-  
  
Kida:Also!In this fic,Hiei is 16 rather than 24,which is the age Lizzie usually guesses it is.  
  
Hiei:WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN 'IT'?  
  
Kida:Uh-oh.....  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
The party.............((Author's POV))  
  
The Detectives and the 3 girls walked into the old-fashioned Japanese house at the foot of the mountain.They all looked around at the people dancing and all jazzed up looking.They all suddenly felt very formally dressed.Two girls were dancing together in the center of a ring of people.One girl had dark brown hair;pale skin;and large,round,amethyst eyes and was wearing a sparkling blue,skin tight,sleeve-less,stomach-shirt((a shirt that shows your stomach)) with tight,black-leather pants.The other girl had golden-blonde hair;semi-dark skin;and small,jasper red eyes and was wearing sparkling blue-jeans with a metallic green,loose,long-sleeved shirt.Her shirt came halfway between her thigh and her knee.  
  
Good Charolette's 'Life Styles of the Rich and Famous' was playing.Hiei looked at the girls dancing.The blonde one had a Chirstmas bell around her neck that was jingling with her dancing.She and the other girl seemed to be dancing a routine.When the song ended,the ring of people around the two girls applauded and dispersed.The girls headed over to the Detectives and their friends.When they had reached them,the dark haired girl smiled."Hey!I jope you guys are enjoying the party?"Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Yeah!But I'd enjoy it more if you would share a dance with me."Keiko then wacked him over the head."Ow!!Keiko!"Kurama rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't suppose you know who the hostess of this party is?"He smiled and so did the girl with amethyst eyes.The blonde pointed to the other and looked over at Hiei.The hostess then gasped.  
  
"Oops!We've not introduced ourselves!My name is Catherine Boxe((long 'o'.))My friends call me Cat."She smiled."Who're all of you?I only recognize one of you."  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara.The worst punk of Sarayashiki Junior High."He smiled.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi.The much much worser punk of Sarayashiki Junior High."  
  
"Keiko Ukimura.I also attend Sarayashiki Junior High."  
  
"Yukina.I'm not from around here."She smiled softly.  
  
"Botan here!"  
  
"Suiicho Minamino.I attend your school."They all looked over at Hiei."And this is my friend Hiei."Yusuke grinned.  
  
"He's not much of a talker.He's always quite."He grinned wider."Wanna dance?"The song currently playing was Nelly's 'Gettin' Hot in Here'.Keiko hit him again."Ow!!Keiko!!"Cat smiled.  
  
"No thanks."She then elbowed the blonde."C'mon.....Introduce yourself."The blonde sighed and broke her gaze from Hiei to look at Kurama.  
  
"My name is Anna Kidadegash.......Umm......What is it now,Cat?"She looked over at her friend.  
  
"Al......?"She gave an encouraging smile.Anna Kidadegash still looked perplexed."Allen!"  
  
"Oh yeah.....Anna Kidadegash Allen.Call me Kida.I forgot my name because I'm in a foster family.My parents died when I was less than a year old."She answered Yusuke and Kuwabara's unasked question.They thought that she was a fugitive or something.  
  
"Yeah!Kida's been through around 28 fister homes in her life.She's been through 6 in the past 2 years.I think it's kinda funny.The dumb blonde doesn't though."Cat smirked.  
  
"I am NOT a dumb blonde!!I'm an 'A' student!"Kida rounded on her,the bell around her neck jingling like mad.She clenched one fist and clutch onto the bell with her other.Hiei came over and put a hand on her shoulder.She jumped and turned to look at him.He held a confused look on his face."Y-yeah?You need something?"  
  
Hiei smiled gently."Where did you get that bell?And why are you wearing it?"His ruby orbs met with her jasper ones.They seemed to be looking into each other's souls or minds rather than their eyes."It is not near Christmas,and that happens to be a Christmas bell."Kida smiled.  
  
"Well,when I was little,about 3 or 4,I met a boy.He became one of my best friends,Cat being the other.He gave me this bell on our first Christmas together.I've kept it with me ever since."She picked the bell up to eye level and showed him the designs."He gave it to me with all of these on it.My name to show it's mine.A dolphin because that's my favorite sea animal.A dragon to represent him.And the words flying shadow for me to remember him.He literally was like a flying shadow."  
  
A new song started playing.It was Clay Ainken's 'Invisible'.Everyone went off to dance in pairs.Yusuke with Keiko,Kuwabara with Yukina,Kurama with Botan,and Cat with a guy from her school.Hiei and Kida just stood there and stared at each other in the eyes.Hiei half-smiled."I know this is bizarre,condiering we have just met and all......But I feel like I've known you for most of my life."  
  
"Yeah,me too,Hiei......Kind of strange,ne?"Kida half-smiled too.He looked down at his feet.  
  
"Well,would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"He looked back up at her in time to see her nod.He took her hand in his and lead her onto the dance floor.She then put her free hand on his shoulder and he put his free hand on her waist.They slowly started dancing."T-this is bizzare......"He looked into her jasper eyes again.  
  
"Yeah.I feel like you're a part of me or something.Strange."She saw his ruby eyes twinkle.They both began to laugh silently."You know,you remind me of someone I've met before,but I can't place you where.......God,that has got to be the weirdest thing I have said."  
  
"No,it makes perfect sense.I follow you entirely."He smiled,but she gave him a quizical look."Not in the sense that I like you or anything!I mean,I like you,but I don't like you like you.I mean......Frankly,I don't know what I mean anymore."She smiled understandingly.  
  
"I think I know what you mean.Do you mean that you like me but you don't love?"She got a quizical twinkle in her eyes.He nodded dumbly.They finished the dance in silence.When the song finished,they drew apart but kept their hands together.The Detectives came over and began to snicker.Cat came over to and giggled.Hiei and Kida both blushed and moved alittle closer together.Hiei grabbed Kida's bell and held it close to his heart.Kurama began laughing openly.  
  
"What in the seven hells is so funny,Detectives?"Hiei let go of Kida's hand and put his arm around her.He pulled her close,like he was protecting his sister........Like he sometimes protects Yukina.Yusuke was the first to answer.  
  
"You're in love with Kida!Hahahaha!!!"He almost fell over laughing.Keiko wacked him on the back of the head for the third time.He fell over anime style and hit his head hard on the ground."Ow!!Keiko!!Stop that!"  
  
"Yusuke!Hiei may not be in love!"She put her hands on her hips.He stood up crossed his arms over his chest.They were in a glaring contest.Hiei laid his head on Kida's and smiled.  
  
"I am not in love,Detective.I just feel like Kida is my sister,or something like that."Kida drew away from him,dropping something from her wrist,and went over to the open door.She stood there for a few seconds,her head bent low and her right hand on the door frame.Then,she went outside andd disappeared around the corner.Cat sighed."Is something wrong with her,Catherine?I-I mean,Cat?"Hiei turned to look at her and Cat sighed again.  
  
"Yeah,something is wrong with her.She's remembering her friend.Whenever anyone even suggests anything about love that involves her in the affairs of the heart,she thinks about the boy who gave her the bell and she cries.She didn't love him,but she did love him.You know,she loved him like a brother.He's the closest thing she's had to one."She sighed again.Yukina,however,was confused.  
  
"What about her foster families?"She looked at Cat,who had shifty eyes.  
  
"Well,she only had one foster family that lasted a over a year.And that was the family she had to move to America with when she was 9.That really pissed her.She didn't want to leave her friends.She got really mad,but she still loved the family.And she kept in touch with me.I'm sure she did with her other friend to."  
  
At this,Hiei froze.It all fit together.So far at least.'Kida isn't......No,she can't be......But the bell......She has to be......'He shook his head to clear his mind.'Ayeayeaye!Who knew that life could seem this hard to such a being as me,someone who is constantly in battle?!'Cat gave Hiei a wierd look.  
  
"She returned here to Japan about 2 years ago.When she was 14.She was really happy to be back.She's been dying to find her childhood friend.We've no lead,yet,though."She picked up the thing that Kida had dropped on her way out.It was a beaded bracelet.It had her name on it and a dragon on each side of her name.Hiei took it from her and stared at it.The puzzle was almost complete."Yeah,anyway......I best go make sure Kida's alright......Have fun!"She smiled.  
  
"Wait!Cat!"Hiei flung an arm out to stop her."Cat,let me talk to her.I think I may be able to help."Cat nodded.He flashed a smile and ran outside after Kida.He found her cirled up in a ball down below the porch."Kombonowa,Kida.((Good evening,Kida.))"She jumped when she heard him.She looked up at him and quickly dried her tears on the back of her hand.He jumped down next to her and dried the remainder of them.  
  
"Good evening,Hiei."She looked at her feet and blushed.Hiei held out the bracelet to her.  
  
"I believe this is yours?"He smiled gently.She took it and nodded.  
  
"Yeah!My friend gave it to me!The one who gave me the bell.He made it himself."She smiled gratefully.It made her feel good to have Hiei around,but it wasn't a love kind of good feeling.Both of them yawned at the same time.They then began to laugh.They felt like laughing forever.  
  
Hiei took one of her hands in his and held it gently,like cradling an egg.'I've found the last peice!It's her!I have found the wolf that's been in my dreams since we were 3!!'He slid his other hand around her neck.She looked up at him.  
  
"Hiei,you're that dragon that's been in my dreams all this time,aren't you?"She had been so spontaneous that he was taken aback."You're the fire that's always kept me warm,aren't you?You're the force that has kept me safe from all the dangers,aren't you?"She moved her head close to his.His eyes were wide.Did she love him?Did he love her?He moved back a bit,but she moved slightly closer."You are all these things,aren't you?"  
  
"I......I guess I am......I remember giving you that bell and I easily remember making that bracelet for you......You don't,by chance,LOVE me,do you?"He moved his head slightly closer to hers,so that their heads were merely a centimeter apart.She smiled.  
  
"No!Not the way you're talking about!I love you like a brother,Hiei!"She thrust her arms around his neck and practically strangled him.  
  
"Kida!I can't breathe!"He pulled back after she let go.They were both grinning broadly.They locked their arms around each other again.It felt good to be together again.But how long would it last?For all good things have an end,and they usually don't last long.Is that the same case with these two long-lost friends?  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Lizzie:Okay!End of chapter!Yeah for ending!  
  
Kida:That was really short,Lizzie.And it only took you one day to right.......  
  
Lizzie:Write.Not right.That sounded weird.Anyway,that's just the first chapter!It's not a one-shot.The first chapter was just a short one.I had to make them go ahead and find out that they were friends when they were little.I've already come up with most of the rest of the story,I just need to fill in some gaps and come up with an ending.  
  
Hiei:This should be fun.....  
  
Kida:You said that at the beginning!!  
  
Hiei:-_-#......*death glare*  
  
Lizzie:*gets Kida in armlock*Okay,this story should have at least 4 chapters.Probably a lot more,but at least 4!If you want it to continue,review,otherwise I will delete it.If even only 1 person likes it,I will continue it just for them.So you may be the reason this story continues!Send any-  
  
Kida:Ooo!I know this one!Send any remarks and/or opinions,good or bad!Criticism is welcome and constructive criticism is suggested!Flames are welcome as well and will be read and noticed in a calm and polite manner!  
  
Lizzie:-_-#.......*death glare as well*I hate you,Kida.......  
  
Kida:^_^# Heheh?Have a nice day,everyone! 


	2. Getting to Know You

Kida:Hey!What's happening?  
  
Lizzie:Shut up!  
  
Kida:*sarcastically*Sorry!  
  
Lizzie:-_-#*death glares*  
  
Kida:^-^#*nervous smile*Shall I go ahead with the disclaimer and what not?  
  
Lizzie:*nods slowly while still glaring*  
  
Kida:Okay,first off-Thanks to Hiei's pheonix Girl for replying!I'm glad you like it!  
  
^*^  
  
And also,thanks to AnglDemon for replying as well.Yes,Hiei is going to be a little OOC.He is still going to be mean and cruel to the Rekai Tentei,but he is going to be kind to Kida.It will all be explained in this chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer-Lizzie doesn't own YYH.She just likes writing stories with it.  
  
~*~  
  
Now,remember-there will be no romance so far as Lizzie or I knows.My bell will be a major part of this story.So will something else that appears in this chapter.This chapter will also pick up right where the last 1 left off.Also,when it says '((Author's POV))',it means that the story is being told from Lizzie's POV.   
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
With Kida and Hiei.........((Author's POV))  
  
Kida and Hiei were still holding onto each other.It began to rain really hard,but considering the fact that they were UNDER the porch,they didn't get wet.Hiei laid his head on Kida's head and began to hum the lullaby they had shared when they were young.It was the tune of 'Lullaby' by Creed.It was a soft,slow,loving tune.They then hummed it together.Hiei took Kida's bell in his right hand.They heard footsteps above them.  
  
"Kida!Hiei!Where are you guys?!It's pouring rain!Please come inside!"Cat was above them.She had apparently sat down right above them.There was a soft thump."Kida!Kida?!Where are you?!"There was a slight anxiousness in her voice.Kida looked up at Hiei.  
  
"I think I need to go tell her that I'm alright."She made to stand,but Hiei held her down."What,Hiei?"He stood up and helped her up.For you see,the house is on a slope.The front of the house is raised up by pillars and has steps leading to the porch.It was just high enough for Hiei and Kida to stand.They both went out into the pouring rain then ran up the stairs to the porch.They laughed when they saw how soaking wet the other was.  
  
"Kida!Hiei!You guys were under the porch the whole time.......?Well,then.......Heheh?"She blushed and stood up."I thought you guys were on the other side of the mountain or something......."She went inside."I think you guys should come in and dry off.You both just got soaked."She grinned.Kida and Hiei followed her in and got some towels to dry off.They headed into the bathroom so they wouldn't interupt any dances.Both were in silence.They didn't know what to do now that they were together after,how many years has it been?  
  
'Seven......I haven't seen him since we were nine.So it has been seven years.Man.......How can I get him into conversation?I want to talk to him so badly!'Kida looked over at Hiei,who had the towel over his head,drying his hair.He was thinking the same thing she was.Kida sighed slowly,hoping to get him to look up at her.He did.She didn't meet his eyes though.  
  
"Are you okay,Kidadegash?I mean to say,why did you sigh?Is something the matter?"Hiei reached out and gently touched Kida's shoulder.She couldn't keep her eyes on the ground anymore.She looked up at him and shook her head.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine.Nothing is wrong......."She pulled the towel over her head to dry her hair.He reached over and knocked it off of her head and gave her a knowing look."Okay,I'm not fine.I just,only......I want to talk to you,but I don't know what to talk about.It's been seven long years since we last saw each other.We've both changed alot since then.How do we know what to talk about?"She touched his cheek tenderly.He felt a chill go down his spine.Kida sat down on the counter.She didn't know what to talk about.He fixed that problem.  
  
"Well,Kida......Have you told Cat about Youkai?"He grinned.Kida smiled and nodded slowly."I have a feeling that we will all get along fine.......More importantly......."He turned to her with a stern look on her face.She cowarded."Do you still have that book we began to read on your 9th birthday?"He smiled warmly and sat down next to her.  
  
"Wha......?Oh!Yeah!I never finished reading it.We vowed we would only read it together,so I kept it,but didn't read it."She smiled.Hiei had given Kida a book called 'The Phantom Tollbooth' on July 13th,1996.That was her ninth birthday.They began reading it together everyday,but didn't get to finish because Kida had to move to America 7 days afterward."Do you still want to read it together?You can come over to my foster family's house tonight and we can read it."The two of them smiled.  
  
"Of course!If that's okay with your foster parents,of course!"Hiei laid his hand on hers.Kida smiled and it appeared she hadn't heard.She stared at the wall opposite them for a few moments,then nodded.She looked at him and smiled wider."Well,seems we haven't changed a whole lot,now have we?At least,you haven't!"He smiled too.  
  
Both of them finished drying off in silence.Again,they had run out of things to say.They went out into the den to find something to do.They wanted to get away from each other,but they still wanted to be together.In other words,they wanted to find Cat,the Detectives,and the other 3 girls so that they could have something to talk about.However,when the others saw Hiei and Kida,they silenced.Each of them took a sip of whatever drink they had.Hiei and Kida exchanged glances.They had both been hoping to find a way to get away from each other.Kida smiled.  
  
"Well,guess our wish won't come true,ne?"She and Hiei laughed slightly."Let's find someway around it then."They had a BFF ESP going.Both smiled and laughed again.Botan looked up.  
  
"What's so funny,guys?"She had a big,bubbly grin on her face.Hiei cut her a death glare,making her cower in fear behind Kurama."What did I do?!?!"Kida touched Hiei's hand and pulled him outside onto the porch.Kurama followed them and sat on the railing across from them.For,Hiei and Kida were sitting on a porch swing.Hiei and Kurama both looked at Kida.Kurama spoke.  
  
"You wanted to talk to us?"He raised his eyebrows,and she nodded."Well,go ahead."  
  
"First,Kurama,to your knowledge,has Hiei always been like this?"She looked at Kurama,taking care to keep from gaining eye contact with Hiei.  
  
"Well,yes.Yes if you mean has he always been cold.Why?"He looked freom Kida to Hiei and back again.  
  
"Well,Hiei hasn't always been cold.You see,when we were young,Hiei was as soft as a rose petal.I was wondering why he was acting so cold.Now,Hiei!"SHe turned to the half-Kooirme with a very stern look on her face."Why in the name of the seven hells are you like this?Why are you so cold and stone-hearted?"  
  
"I-........You see,when you had to move to America,I felt like I had lost my world.You were the only thing that kept me happy.........."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~((FLASHBACK))~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hiei and Kida were 9 years old.They were standing next to each other in a park,both looking at the ground.Kida had just told Hiei she was moving the next day.Both were very sad,but they didn't want their last memories with each other to be sad ones.Kida moved slightly closer to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei,please.We are best friends!I don't want to remember you being sad!Please!"She leaned her head slightly upwards to Hiei's.He moved his slightly downwards to her head.They smiled."Well,at least I get to see your smile again!"She tackled him in a playful manner.They rolled over onto a pile of dirt and Hiei ended up on top of Kida.He smiled and rolled over so that she was on top of him.She laid her head on his chest and heard his heartbeat.They both were happy to be together even though they were going to be separated tomorrow.  
  
"Kida,you will write every now and then,won't you?"Hiei looked down at her and had a quizzical twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Hiei!Are you crazy?!I am going to write at least once a week."She stood up and helped him stable himself when he stood.Both were grinning from ear to ear.A girl with practically white hair and skin came up to Kida.  
  
"Ki!Mom says you need to come home and finish packing!"She was Kida's foster sister.She hated Kida,but pretended to love her just to fool her parents."C'mon!Mom said NOW!!I'm not taking the heat for you again!"She stormed off,leaving Hiei and Kida staring at the ground again.  
  
"When has she ever taken the heat for me?"Kida looked up at Hiei."I guess this is syonara,ne?"They both felt instantly bad,sad,and angry.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
next day with Hiei......Rhyme!!  
  
Hiei was watching Kida and her foster family leave to the airport.He could see Kida's face pressed against the car's back window,crying and sobbing.Hiei was doing the exact same.He began running after the car."Kida!!!Kida!Kidadegash!!Don't leave!I can't-......I can't live without you!!Mape!!"Mape was Hiei's nickname for Kida.Kabo was Kida's nickname for Hiei.You think it'd be backwards!Anways,he could make out Kida shouting 'Kabo' to him."MAPE!!!Please!"  
  
Hiei stopped after about 3 miles of chasing.He sat down on a nearby bench.All he could think about was her.He didn't know how he'd function without her.A boy with ruby red hair and emerald green eyes came up to him and smiled."Hi!ARe you okay?You seem like you could use a little cheering up."Hiei looked up at the boy and snarled.  
  
"Keep away from me!"He ran off,leaving the boy there struck dumb.That's how he would deal with this pain.He would make others feel just as crappy as him.He wouldn't be nice anymore,he would hate everyone!They would feel his pain as well!Problem solved!Right?  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~((END FLASHBACK))~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hiei looked at the ground and sighed."I thought that if I could make everyone feel as bad as I did,then I would get you back.I couldn't find any other way to deal with my pain.I didn't think I'd be able to function without seeing you.You're like a part of me."He sighed again,then looked up at Kida."I know that it was stupid to think that,but I really didn't think that my mind would live.And of course,if your mind dies,then so would your body."He smiled and Kida returned the favor."But,hey,we're together now.Right.......Mape?"  
  
"Oh yeah.........Kabo!"She began to giggle.Hiei began to laugh.Kurama,however,became slightly scared at seeing Hiei happy.He quickly escaped inside."Hiei,do you remember what happened on your 7th birthday?"  
  
"You mean when you slipped and fell in that puddle of mud?And then I tripped over you?"Both began laughing again.They felt good again.Suddenly they had things to talk about.They had something to do.And best of all,they didn't have to be around Kuwabara!Yay for not being near Kuwabara!Ahem.....Sorry.....  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Inside...............((Cat's POV))  
  
Mine and Kida's favorite song had justt come on.It was M2M's 'Don't Say You Love Me!'.We had the perfect routine for it!But.......Kida had Hiei now......I didn't want to take her away from him.When she had to leave Japan for America,she would write to me every week.She always would talk about how much she missed Hiei.I decided I'd go out on the floor and dance alone.The only problem was,there were many parts where we had to be together to do the routine right.It wasn't anywhere near as good as dancing with Kida.I finally decided to just go back and talk with my new friends.Yukina and Botan dragged me away,though.  
  
"What?"I looked back and forth between them.Neither answered."I'm guessing that this is something bad......What's wrong?Has someone died?"Again,neither answered."Someone!Tell me!Do something!"Yukina looked up and blushed.  
  
"Well,let's just say something not so good has happened.Botan told me that my brother is here.She also told me that my brother is outside,talking with Kida."She glared at Botan,who began trembling with fear.I thought for a minute,then realized that they were talking about.......  
  
"Hiei?!He's your brother?!"I fell over when they nodded.That just didn't seem locigal!Hiei seemed like such a mean guy,but Yukina seemed so nice!How they could be related is beyond me!  
  
"Ummm......Cat.....?Do you need a hand?"Botan smiled awkwardly at me.Dunno why..........Oh yeah!I was still on the ground!I grinned sheepishly.  
  
"No!I'm fine!"I shot up quickly and fidgeted with my fingers.I hated being away from my best friend.Kida was practically my sister.I looked towrd the door and saw Kida and Hiei standing together."WAH!!Are they doing what I think their doing?!"Botan and Yukina looked out the door and saw Hiei and Kida.Yukina smiled.  
  
"It looks like Hiei's telling Kida something while holding her hand."She looked at Botan,who grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh,no Yukina!They have got to be kissing!"She laughed.Kida and Hiei came inside and stood in front of us.Keiko came over since all the rest of us girls were there."Oh!Hello,Kida!Hiei!"Kida looked at Yukina.  
  
"You were right.Hiei was telling me a secret.He made me pinky-promise not to tell anyone.He just didn't take his hand away after we did our version of the pinky promise.He merely told me that he-"She caught Hiei's eye."Ohh.....Right.....Sorry,Kabo.It's been 9 years and I still haven't broken that habit!"She leaned onto Hiei and grinned broadly up at him.  
  
"Don't try that one with me!It won't work!"He smiled knowingly,then placed his lips on her forehead,giving her the softest of kisses.He smiled and looked at her calmly.SO ROMANTIC!!Kida blinked at him then pointed at me.I blinked too,confused."I told you outside,you and I are only friends in my eyes.Nothing more."He grinned then his gaze went to Botan,who was giggling."Silence you insubordinate little creton......"He growled and bared his teeth.But,I still didn't understand why Kida had pointed at me......She started giggling and went over to talk with Kurama.  
  
"Uh....Hiei?Why did Kida just point at me when you kissed her?"  
  
"Because she didn't want you to think that I was in love with her.That's all.And I'm not in love with her."He stared after Kida,almost longingly.  
  
Botan grinned at him."You love her don't you?"Hiei growled and went over to Kida.I followed him and hid under a table,so I could hear every single word.Hiei was speaking right now.  
  
"Kurama,I am sorry for not telling you of Kida earlier.I had almost lost hope of ever seeing her again.She has always meant the world to me.That is why I was so upset when Seiryu killed Byakko.Because it made me think of poor Kida,no family and few friends."  
  
Kurama spoke."It's fine,Hiei.You shoulde have the right to have secrets."  
  
Kida laughed."Hiei!Kabo!I am not a pobre cita!"She sighed."However,you're right on the no family and few friends part."There was a long,tense silence."Hiei.......?"  
  
"Yes,Kida?Are you alright?"His voice was almost frantic.  
  
"Kida?You looked flushed."Kurama was speaking.  
  
"I don't know.All of a sudden I feel bad."She dropped to her knees in front of the table.I saw how red her face was.It was as bright as a tomato."It's probably just from being in the rain.Maybe just a cold........Or the flu......"Kurama knelt next to her.  
  
"Kida,are you having trouble breathing?"I saw Kida nod."I think it's pnemonia."  
  
Hiei knelt next to her as well,blocking Kida from view."Pnemonia?Kida,come.We need to get you to bed."He took off his scarf and,I guess,put it around Kida.He picked her up and went into another room.Kurama looked back at me and smiled.  
  
"Come on out,Cat."He grinned as I came out from under the table."Let's go make sure that she is alright."He took my hand and we went into the room the room Hiei and Kida were in.Kida was laying on the couch,clutching Hiei's hand.He was holding her hand tightly and looking at her worriedly.A really slow song came on the speakers in that room,which were connected to the ones in the other room.I didn't recognize it,but apperently Kida and Hiei did.They started to sing it,Hiei first.  
  
"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?"  
  
"I could kiss the stars for shining so bright."  
  
"When I see you smiling I go-Oh Oh Oh."  
  
"I would never want to miss this."  
  
"In my heart I know what this is."  
  
"This is what dreams are made of."  
  
"This is what dreams are made of!"  
  
"I've got-"Then they sung together.  
  
"Somehwere I belong.I've got somebody to love."  
  
Kida finished weakly."This is what dreams are made of."She fell asleep,still holding onto Hiei's muscular hand.I laughed silently.So did Kurama.  
  
Hiei looked around at us and glared.Kurama knelt next to him and smiled.He leaned over and whispered something into Hiei's ear.Hiei blushed and looked away."Hiei,I need an answer."  
  
"I know......But I'm not sure yet......."  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Kida:Heya!  
  
Lizzie:I am SOOOO sorry it took so long!But I will be updating more frequently now.I sware it!  
  
Kida:Yeah.If you're mad at us you can come and kill us!  
  
Lizzie:US?!I'm the one doing all of the writing!You're just a figment of my imagination!  
  
Hiei:R&R!!!!! 


End file.
